bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Ekimu
Ekimu was one of the legendary Maskmakers on Okoto and the brother of Makuta. He wore the Mask of Creation. He was awakened by the Toa using their elemental powers, and later joined them to help find the Mask of Creation. According to legends, he is the seventh Toa of Light. History Ekimu was a legendary crafter of Masks of Power, alongside his brother Makuta, who along with him defended Ekimu alongside the Protectors of old. However, Makuta grew jealous, since the islanders of Okoto valued Ekimu's masks more than his, and broke a sacred law by creating masks that contained two Elemental forces instead of one. Ekimu would reprimand his brother for this action, which he learned of during a Festival of Masks, after which he witnessed a vision of the Elemental Creatures. This led Ekimu to travel to the Temple of Time, where he donned the Mask of Time and saw a vision of events to come. Realizing the danger Okoto was in, Ekimu used sacred Elemental Crystals provided by the Creatures to forge Masks of Power in preparation for the arrival of the Toa. When Makuta created and donned the heretical Mask of Ultimate Power, Ekimu saw this, and knocked it from his brother's face. The resulting shock wave put both brothers into a deep slumber. With his last breath, he whispered the Prophecy of Heroes to the Protectors. The Protectors forged him a special golden mask and laid him to rest in a gold coffin decorated with an emblem of the Mask of Creation. The Mask itself eventually came to rest on the bridge leading into the City of the Mask Makers, which was eventually abandoned by the people of Okoto and became a den of evil. After the Toa arrived on Okoto, Ekimu guided them to collecting their Golden Masks and bringing them together at the Ancient City. There, Ekimu once again guided the Toa to his resting place, where they combined their elemental powers in order to awaken him. After being freed, he explained to the Toa that his Mask of Creation had been taken by Makuta's minion Kulta the Skull Grinder to his forge to be destroyed. When they arrived at the forge, the Skull Grinder put on the Mask of Creation. Ekimu told the Toa to distract him, as he searched for pieces to create a new Hammer of Power. When he finished, Ekimu used his weapon to fire Elemental Gatling blasts, and to knock the Mask of Creation from the Skull Grinder's face. He took back the mask and repaired the Golden Masks of Power, which were damaged in the conflict. He told the Toa that he had never seen such bravery, and that they were worthy heroes. Once Okotans started returning to the city, Ekimu would leave on a mission with the Toa to rescue a pair of young villagers, and found them in the clutches of Ekimu's old enemies, the Skull Raiders. A battle between the heroes and their foes soon ensued, which was joined by the escaped Kulta, whom Ekimu succeeded in defeating for a final time. Some time thereafter, Ekimu forged new masks and armor for the Toa, which they tested against a small group of surviving Skull Warriors and Skull Spiders before setting out to find the Elemental Creatures. Upon their return, Ekimu learned that the Creatures had been responsible for hiding Makuta's Mask of Control after their battle, and directed the Toa to find it so that he could destroy it. He also told them about Umarak after learning of his involvement from Lewa. When the Toa returned to report their failure to retrieve the mask, Ekimu was not surprised, having learned the full contents of the Prophecy of Heroes written on the walls of the Temple of Light. When the Shadow Horde attacked the Ancient City, he quickly deduced that it was a distraction to allow the mutated Umarak to find the pieces of Makuta's mask. After summoning Agil, Ekimu entered a chamber in the shrine and was infused with the power of Light, transforming him into a Toa-like form. He then led the Toa in going to face Umarak at the Black Volcano, where he and Agil combined forces to unleash a blast of Light upon Umarak to free the Toa from his Shadow, resulting in Ekimu returning to his original form. He would then witness the ensuing battle between the Toa and Umarak, and their sacrifice to keep Makuta trapped in the Shadow Realm. Powers and Tools As a Maskmaker, Ekimu was able to create Masks of Power. He wielded the Hammer of Power, which he used to shape his creations, as well as using it in battle. He also wielded the Saw Shield for protection against enemies and for flight. He also wore the Mask of Creation, until it was lost in the aftermath of his conflict with Makuta, replaced with a Golden Protector Mask. While he rested in his tomb in the Ancient City, he was able to telepathically communicate with the Toa through their Golden Masks of Power. Set Information Ekimu comes in a set 70795, Mask Maker vs. Skull Grinder '''along with Skull Grinder. The set contains 171 pieces. Ekimu in his Uniter/Toa form comes in a set '''71312, Ekimu the Mask Maker. The set contains 94 pieces. Trivia *Ekimu is reminiscent of the original BIONICLE characters Mata Nui, Artakha, and Takanuva. **He is similar to Mata Nui in that, Ekimu is Makuta's brother and the creator protagonist. He is notably shorter however, as Mata Nui was Toa sized in his Ignika created body whereas Ekimu is the size of a protector. ***He does however have a temporary form where he becomes Toa sized, the transformation coming from the element of Light in its Temple, whereas Mata Nui's Toa transformation came from the element of Life though its mask. **He is similar to Artakha as he uses both the Mask of Creation and a hammer, which were used by Artakha in the original storyline. Artakha, like Ekimu, also has an evil brother, Karzahni. **He is similar to Takanuva as he had the element of Light on his side. He also acted like a 7th Toa, which was confirmed on BIONICLE's webpage on 12/21/2016, although he denies this to Gali, possibly out of humility. Category:Reboot Category:2015 Category:Okoto Category:Characters